


What Happens After You Break Your Crushes's (Not) Dad's Window

by AndrewXavier



Series: Boomboxes and Kisses [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: A little bit of angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Im tired, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Kidna, M/M, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony encourages them to have sex, at least not in this fic, i didnt check, just a tad, no beta we die like men, theres prolly like 200 typos in this, they dont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewXavier/pseuds/AndrewXavier
Summary: Read the first part of this series to understand!“How did I get here?” Harley asked as he fell back down.“You were in my lawn at 3 AM and smashed Tony Stark’s bedroom window.” Peter said it as if it wasn’t a big deal. As if Harley literally showing up outside of his house at 3 AM and smashing Tony Stark’s window was normal.ORWhat happens after Harley breaks Tony;s window trying to seduce PeterRated Teen and up because of cussing talk of alcohol and innuendos





	What Happens After You Break Your Crushes's (Not) Dad's Window

**Author's Note:**

> So  
I wanted to talk abput what happened after  
Because it can be funny  
I might finish this series off with some smut because idk i feel like ive been hinting at it enough

When Harley woke up, he had a massive hangover. He genuinely thought he was dying. He groaned and snuggled into the warm body next to him, not wanting to wake up. A hand was running through his hair, causing Harley to sigh in content and pull the warmth closer. Hold up a second, Halrey never woke up next to anyone! 

Harley’s eyes opened and he hissed at the sunlight streaming in, closing his eyes. 

“Hey Fir, does Tony have a hangover protocol? If so can you use it?” 

Immediately, the light faded away and the hands resumed their pattern. 

Wait a minute...

Harley  _ knows  _ that voice.

Harley looks to where he heard the voice from and chocolate eyes meet his. Harley realizes that he’s pressed against Peter, legs tangled together, Harley’s arms around Peter’s waist and neck. Peter’s hand is in his hair, his other arm wrapped around the blond’s waist. Peter gives Harley a smile and Halrey swears he can feel his heart melt.

“Do you want some painkillers?” Peter asked softly as his hand trailed from Harley’s hair to the boy’s face, tracing Harley’s jawline. 

“Yeah that would be nice” Harley said. Peter motioned for them to sit up. Harley did so and regretted it immediately. His head felt like a monkey with two chainsaws was dancing to polka inside of his head. He let out a whimper as Peter passed the pills and water to him. 

“Drink the water slowly, Harls. Don’t want you getting sick if we can avoid it.” Peter softly said as the older teen swallowed the pills and chased it with a swig of the cool water. He passed the cup back to Peter, who gently placed it on the table, extending his pinky as he set it down to avoid any noise. (You know, like in Ouran HighSchool Host Club.)

“How did I get here?” Harley asked as he fell back down. 

“You were in my lawn at 3 AM and smashed Tony Stark’s bedroom window.” Peter said it as if it wasn’t a big deal. As if Harley literally showing up outside of his house at 3 AM and smashing Tony Stark’s window was normal. Wait.

“Tony Stark’s window?” 

“Yeah, I live with him.” Peter shrugged and frowned at Harley laying down. He began to stack pillows under Harley, staring with the few that Harley wasn’t already on.

:Do you know he broke into my garage when I was like 11?” Harley allowed Peter to move him around, feeling like putty. His head didn’t hurt as much, but his mind was still a little foggy.

“Yeah, you said that when he got mad last night.” Peter moved to a closet, pulling out more pillows. Why does he have so many pillows?

“Why do you have so many pillows?” 

“MJ and Ned sleep over sometimes and like the expensive ones.” 

At the mentioning of their friends, Harley suddenly remembered something from the night before.

“MJ and Ned got me really really drunk. Like. MJ encouraged me to take 6 shots of something that was like tequila and vodka mixed together. And Ned had really sweet drinks that he kept on insisting I try.” 

“Yeah, MJ texted me right before you appeared on my lawn about it. I’m really beginning to question why her cousins gave us all fake IDs.” Peter had Harley sitting up purely because of Pillows and nodded with a smile at his achievement. 

“So...what else did I say last night?” Harley tries to remember, and only remembers grabbing something from his apartment before running over to Peter’s lawn with a goal in mind. He hoped that it’s not what he thinks it might be. But, Peter’s face turning redder than his Spider-Man suit says otherwise. 

“Oh uh I can’t exactly remember-”

It was that moment that Tony Stark walked in. He turned to Harley With a sigh and said, “Why did you ask my adopted son to dick you down?” 

Peter was now so red he might as well just create a new shade called “Peter Parker’s Blush.” Which Harley was also sporting as he tried to answer.

“I said that?” Tony nodded and Harley takes one of the many pillows and shoved his face into it, screaming. (Just what Peter wanted to do too. Maybe he could shove his face on the other side of the pillow. No, Parker stop that. Focus on saying that you want to dick Harley down. But don’t say it like that.) 

“I mean, it’s no dicking down but I would like to date you, Harls.” If Peter’s voice was a few octaves high, no one cared. One could hear a pin drop as Harley looked up from his pillow of screaming. That is until Tony spoke.

“Oh, if you do want to do that I put some lube and condoms in your drawer last night. Just as a precaution. Not encouraging it, but helping for if you want to.” Tony shrugs as two teens look at him, one with an expression that can only convey “done,” the other challenging the previously obtained Peter Parker Red with one of his own, the Harley Keener Red. 

“Okay Tony, that’s enough of you do not make me throw you out of this room.” Peter pushes his father figure to the door and shuts it behind him, locking it. ‘Fri, don’t let him in.”

“Affirmative, Mini-Boss.” 

Peter leaned against the door and looked at Harley. Blue eyes meet brown as they stare at each other. Peter moved over to the bed, sitting on the edge near Harley’s feet. He looked down and smoothed out part of his sheets, too embarrassed to look at Harley. 

Was asking Harley to date him a bad thing? He had seemed to want it the night before...but he was drunk. Way too drunk. Maybe Tony’s comment had pushed it too far. Maybe Peter should just leave. Peter glances up at Harley, who was looking at him like he was a puzzle to solve. 

“You’re spiraling.” Harley frowns and reaches his hands out, trying to get Peter to come over. Peter obliges and i pulled into Harley’s embrace. THe taller was still under sheets, so Peter moved under them as well. 

“You never answered my question” Peter mumbled as he traced the design on Harley’s t-shirt.

“Isn’t it obvious? Of course I’ll date you, sugar.” Harley smiled as Peter looked up at him with his mouth partially opened, eyes gleaming with happiness. Peter nuzzled into Harley’s neck and sighs happily. 

“I want-can I ...kiss you” Peter asked in a whisper with his lips right under Harley’s ear. Harley just turned to Peter and their lips pressed together. 

If Tony was watching his adopted son and the person who saved his life as a bratty pre-teen with a smile on his face no one could prove it. 


End file.
